Sweet Mission
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: Di malam pergantian hari di mana hanya ada tanggal 29 dalam empat tahun sekali... Fuji berharap akan adanya keajaiban sosok yang dirindukan mau menemaninya menghabiskan waktu bersama. / Birthday fic for Fuji Syusuke, my boy! / Perfect pair! DLDR! / Cover's not mine.


**Prince of Tennis **disclaimer by** Konomi Takeshi**-sensei

**Sweet Mission **by** Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : R**omance

**Pair : Perfect Pair (T**ezuka** K**unimitsu** x F**uji** S**yusuke**)**

**Warning :** OOC, typos, etc. Alur waktu beberapa tahun satu tahun lebih setelah fanfic **Hoshi no Mori** (29 Februari 2020), tapi gak diharuskan baca itu dulu kok. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

**~ Mine is yours and yours is mine ~**

* * *

Sepasang bola mata sebiru lautan bergerak menatap keluar kaca gedung kantor enam lantai. Kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Pandangan terus berfokus pada pemandangan kota di malam hari yang bertaburkan salju putih. Di belakangnya, sebuah jendela program khusus desain di laptopnya kini berganti menjadi foto seorang pria tersenyum ke arah kamera sambil bersandar pada bahu pria lain yang juga tersenyum, namun matanya tertuju pada pria yang menyandarkan kepala padanya. Semua orang yang melihat tentu saja akan menganggap mereka saling cinta dan sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

_Cklek._ Satu-satunya pintu di ruangan tersebut terbuka. Sosok pria berambut silver berjalan mendekat.

"Setelah menolak pesta, kau masih di sini, Bos?" tanyanya seraya geleng-geleng kepala.

Si pemilik ruangan berbalik dengan senyuman manis di wajah. "Ada yang salah jika aku berlama-lama di sini?"

Pria yang memiliki name tag 'Saeki Koujirou' itu mengangkat kedua bahu. "Terserah, deh." Ia menaruh sebuah bingkisan di atas meja sebelum ikut melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Seringaian memikat hati dilayangkan namun sayangnya tidak berpengaruh pada lawan bicaranya.

"Kado dariku dan Neesan," ucap Saeki.

Tanpa meminta izin, sang bos mengambil bingkisan dan melihat isinya. "_Sankyuu_."

"Kau serius tidak pulang, Fuji?"

Helaan napas terdengar kemudian menjawab, "Percuma pulang cepat kalau tidak ada orang di rumah."

"Hmm..." Saeki tersenyum lalu berbalik. "Tapi barusan sekretarismu menitipkan pesan, ada seseorang yang menunggumu di lobi."

Fuji Syusuke termenung beberapa saat. Ia tertawa pelan, "_Maa_, mungkin aku harus beres-beres sekarang." Mata biru itu sempat menatap punggung Saeki sebelum menyimpan data dan menutup program di laptopnya. "Bilang terima kasih juga untuk Neesan-mu. Lain kali aku akan berkunjung," ucapnya tanpa ada niatan untuk menutupi rasa bahagia di hati.

"Semoga malammu menyenangkan, Bos~"

"Aa, _sankyuu_, Saeki."

Seperempat jam berlalu, Fuji keluar dari ruang kerja dan masuk ke dalam lift. Ia membawa beberapa bingkisan di tangan kiri, sementara tangan lainnya membawa tas kerja miliknya yang berbeda dari tas pegawai kantoran biasa. Tas tersebut berwarna cokelat dengan ukuran yang cukup besar karena memang didesain khusus untuk dapat memuat alat bantu kamera DSLR.

_Ding._ Pintu lift pun terbuka. Matanya langsung menangkap sosok familiar tengah duduk di kursi tunggu lobi.

Di belakang meja regis, dua petugas keamanan yang berjaga membungkuk. "_Otsukaresama_, Bos."

Fuji tersenyum. "Hm, _otsukare_~ Hari ini pun mohon bantuannya."

"Siap!" Dua petugas yang masih muda itu tidak segan membalas sikap sang bos yang kelewat ramah.

"Sepertinya aku harus memotong uang lembur kalian karena tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal _dia_?" Wajah Fuji tampak masih tersenyum santai sambil menunjuk orang yang dimaksud dengan ibu jari.

Seketika petugas yang tidak bersalah melotot. Salah satunya langsung bereaksi, "Tapi Bos—"

"—bercanda." Pemuda cantik itu tertawa sebelum berbalik menuju tamu tak diundang yang sudah berdiri memperhatikannya. Begitu sampai, tanpa malu-malu ia berjinjit di depan sang tamu dengan tangan kanan menyentuh dada yang ditutupi sweater ungu dan jaket kulit hitam kemudian mencium bibirnya. Fuji masih mempertahankan jarak intim di antara mereka saat bertanya, "Apa ini termasuk kejutan darimu?"

Ciuman tadi dibalas tepat di bibir. "Hm. Apa kau terkejut?"

"Oh! Aku terkejut!" jawabnya yang jelas sekali terlihat hanya akting.

"Berhenti bersikap imut di depan publik." Lagi. Bibir lain mendarat di bibir Fuji.

"Uuu~ Lihat, ada yang posesif di sini," balas si bos menggoda.

"Tezuka-san! Lebih baik cepat bawa Bos pulang sebelum waktunya habis!"

Kedua pria yang seperti sedang dimabuk cinta tersebut saling tatap. Fuji tertawa mendengar ucapan tadi, sementara pasangannya hanya terus menatap dengan pandangan takjub. Pria bernama lengkap Tezuka Kunimitsu itu sekali lagi mencuri ciuman kemudian menaruh tangan kiri di pinggang Fuji secara posesif untuk menariknya ikut melangkah keluar gedung.

Langkah mereka terhenti tepat sebelum melewati pintu otomatis. Dengan suara beratnya yang khas, sang tamu berucap sambil menoleh ke arah dua petugas keamanan, "Oh iya, mungkin bos kalian akan ambil _cuti_ mendadak besok." Seringaian yang mampu membuat jutaan fans berteriak histeris muncul di wajah tampannya.

Reflek, tubuh Fuji membeku. Tapi sedetik kemudian rasa tertarik muncul dalam hati. "Oho?"

Petugas keamanan yang paling cepat bereaksi sebelumnya menyahut, "Tolong, _cuti_ mendadaknya jangan lama-lama, ya!"

Ucapan tersebut dibalas lambaian tangan kanan sebelum kedua sejoli menghilang dari pandangan. Petugas lainnya tertawa lemah seraya menyangga dagu, "Lagi-lagi makan makanan anjing*, haaah... Buat iri saja si bos dan pacarnya."

"Mungkin itu _reward_ karena mereka sering terpisah jarak dan waktu," balas yang lain.

"Sejujurnya aku kagum dengan Bos. Mereka terpaksa LDR sejak awal. Belum lagi harus menahan diri dari isu selingkuh yang dilakukan pacarnya." Dari jauh, mereka masih bisa melihat sepasang kekasih itu mendekati sebuah mobil mewah BMW hitam.

"Kalau soal selingkuh sih, dilihat dari manapun tidak benar." Dalam hati petugas yang paling ekspresif tersebut agak ngeri dengan insting Bos tentang tidak bawa mobil hari ini. Mungkin kuatnya melebihi insting perempuan, pikirnya.

"Heran, deh. Masih ada saja gosip begitu padahal hubungan mereka sudah diumumkan, bahkan dalam waktu sebulan sejak resmi jadian."

"Yaaah, gimana, ya? Tezuka-san tampan dan berbakat, siapa yang tidak mau?"

"Para model dan aktris yang digosipkan dengannya hanya mencari ketenaran. Memuakkan."

"Benar~ _Mood_ Bos kadang jadi jelek gara-gara gosip itu."

"Dan kita yang jadi imbasnya, ha-ha-ha..."

"Saking ngerinya sampai sulit untuk tertawa..."

* * *

**~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUJI SYUSUKE! ~**

* * *

Mobil hitam mewah tersebut berhenti di basemen sebuah gedung apartemen. Tezuka bantu menggendong tas Fuji, sementara Fuji sendiri membawa bingkisan dari para bawahannya dengan kedua tangan. Saat di dalam lift, pria cantik itu bersandar pada bahu Tezuka sambil mencium harum tubuh sang kekasih yang sudah sebulan lebih tidak pulang ke Jepang.

"Kenapa tidak bilang hari ini kembali, hm?" tanya Fuji pelan.

"Sengaja ingin mengejutkanmu," jawab Tezuka seraya memeluk sekilas.

Embusan napas lega menjadi balasannya. Fuji tersenyum, merasa nyaman dengan bahasa tubuh Tezuka yang penuh afeksi. Ketika ia ingin mencium pipi petenis dunia itu, kepalanya justru menengok dan membuat bibir mereka bersentuhan tanpa disengaja. Terdengar tawa pelan dari arah Fuji dan Tezuka hanya tersenyum lembut padanya.

Lift berhenti di lantai sepuluh. Mereka berjalan keluar setelah Tezuka mengambil alih bingkisan di tangan kanan sang kekasih untuk menggenggam tangannya. Tanpa berucap sepatah kata, pria berkacamata tersebut membuka kunci pintu dengan kartu.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Fuji ketika pintu terbuka adalah lilin-lilin aroma terapi kesukaannya kini berjejer membentuk jalan di tengah gelapnya ruang apartemen mereka. Kepalanya menengok ke arah Tezuka kemudian tertawa. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang seperti akan terjadi sesuatu hari ini namun tidak diantisipasi olehnya.

"Hei, kau meninggalkan apartemen seperti ini? Kalau kebakaran bagaimana, Buchou?" Fuji tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa _exciting _nya.

"Lilin-lilin ini tidak berbahaya, kok," sahut Tezuka sambil menggandeng tangannya lagi.

Fuji membiarkan sang kekasih membawanya ke dalam ruang makan dan dapur setelah menaruh barang-barang bawaan serta jaket dan mantel yang mereka kenakan ke atas sofa di ruang tamu. Tezuka melepas genggaman tangannya lalu berjalan ke depan _pantry_. Di ambang pintu, Fuji masih termenung melihat keadaan ruang makan yang dipenuhi unsur romantisme. Lilin-lilin yang membentuk jalan kini melingkari meja makan. Di atas meja juga ada lilin yang sama, menemani sebotol anggur merah dan peralatan makan yang sudah disiapkan Tezuka.

Rasa hangat membungkus hati dan tubuhnya. Gawat, ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Jangankan kejutan atau kado, Fuji sendiri tidak yakin bisa bertemu kekasihnya itu hari ini. Tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas.

"Hei, ini masih awal acara, loh," bisik Tezuka yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali menggenggam tangan dan menariknya untuk duduk di kursi.

Kedua mata Fuji tidak lepas dari gerak-gerik Tezuka. Pria itu membawa kue brownis dengan lilin berbentuk angka '6' di atasnya. Lagi, Fuji tertawa ketika kue tersebut ditaruh di hadapannya. Ia lupa kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke-6, bukan ke-24 karena dirinya terlahir di tahun kabisat.

Tangan kiri Tezuka menghapus air mata di pipi Fuji yang entah sejak kapan sudah meluncur bebas dari ujung mata. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Fuji setelah menaruh pisau khusus di samping kue. "Ayo, tiup lilinnya," ucap Tezuka tanpa menghilangkan senyum manis yang jarang diperlihatkan ke muka publik.

Dalam hati Fuji jatuh hati pada senyum itu untuk ke sekian kali. "Bukankah aku harus mengucapkan harapanku dulu, Mitsu?"

"Kukira kau tidak percaya soal itu, Syusuke."

"Tidak percaya juga, sih. Semacam adat?"

Kali ini kedua alis Tezuka terangkat. "Oh iya, Syusuke 'kan masih berumur enam tahun, ya? Wajar kalau masih percaya," ucapnya dengan nada menggoda di sana.

"Haha, Om Mitsu bisa saja!" Fuji tersenyum namun matanya tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

Sekilas tubuh Tezuka terlihat merinding. "Kalau begitu buat permohonan lalu tiup lilinnya, Suke-chan," ucapnya mengikuti skenario mendadak yang mereka buat.

"Semoga Om Mitsu tidak jadi pedofil karena mencintaiku, Kamisama."

"Hei—"

"—bercanda."

Lilin berbentuk angka enam itu pun ditiup. Fuji memotong kue seraya mencolekkan krim ke hidung Tezuka yang sedang membuka sebotol anggur merah. Kekasihnya membalas sebelum menuangkan anggur merah ke dalam dua gelas.

Tezuka mencium puncak kepala Fuji, "Selamat ulang tahun, Anata."

Mata itu terpejam, meresapi kehangatan yang diberikan Tezuka. "_Thank you_," bisiknya.

Mereka makan sepotong kue, saling suap sambil menceritakan banyak hal. Fuji ingin membantu menyiapkan menu utama makan malam mereka namun ditolak. "Hari ini ulang tahunmu, biar aku yang mengurus semuanya, _'kay_?" ucap Tezuka memberi alasan.

Malam itu, Fuji benar-benar diperlakukan bagai seorang raja (bagi Tezuka sendiri lebih ke memperlakukannya sebagai seorang ratu). Bukannya tidak suka, tapi bagi Fuji yang terbiasa melakukan semua hal sendiri agak membuatnya canggung, sekalipun itu dengan pujaan hatinya sendiri. Seatap dengan Tezuka selama satu tahun lebih sepertinya tidak cukup membuat Fuji terbiasa.

"Apa hanya ini hadiah ulang tahunnya, Mitsu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Bola mata Tezuka yang awalnya lurus menatapnya langsung melirik ke samping. "Hm."

_Twitch_. Terlihat jelas ada yang disembunyikan dari Fuji. "Bohongmu kelihatan, tuh."

"Aku hanya beli oleh-oleh dari Australia yang mungkin kau suka," ucapnya.

"Oh? Mana?" minta Fuji. Dari sekian banyak negara yang menjadi tempat perhelatan tur kejuaraan tenis dunia, Australia adalah salah satu negara kesukaannya. Tezuka sempat mengajaknya sekali ke sana dan mereka juga pergi menonton opera. Sejak saat itu, Fuji jadi suka mendengar lagu opera di rumah.

"Biar aku rapikan meja makan dulu," balas Tezuka.

Fuji mengangguk kemudian pergi ke ruang tamu yang masih hanya diterangi lilin.

Ketika mereka makan malam, ia sempat mendengar suara ponselnya berdering. Walau hanya sekali tapi Fuji was-was kalau saja itu panggilan darurat. Layar ponsel menunjukkan nama 'Yuuta' yang menelpon dan meninggalkan pesan Line.

'_Aniki, besok kau dan Tezuka-san ke rumah utama, kan?'_

Tersenyum, Fuji pun membalas. _'Aa. Rencananya begitu.'_

_Ping_. _'Kasumi berencana membawa masakan pedas kesukaanmu.'_

'_Waaaaai~ Titip ucapan terima kasihku padanya, Yuuta!'_

'_Hmm, selamat ulang tahun, Aniki. Semoga malammu dengan Tezuka-san menyenangkan.'_

'_Aw~ Bahkan kau tahu dia pulang? Jahat sekali, hanya aku yang tidak tahu...'_

'( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_'_

Tiba-tiba sebuket bunga mawar merah muncul di depan wajah, bersamaan dengan sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Perhatian Fuji langsung tertuju pada pemberi bunga yang sempat mencuri ciuman di pipinya. Masih memegang ponsel di tangan kanan, ia pun menerima buket tersebut dengan kedua tangan. Fuji menghirup wangi bunga mawar yang masih segar saat Tezuka mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku akan mem-_booking_ jadwalmu seharian besok, Mitsu," ucap Fuji memberitahu.

"Hmm, aku luang sampai tiga hari ke depan," sahut lawan bicara.

"Hei, ini bukan oleh-oleh dari Australia, kan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk bunga mawar.

"Menurutmu?" Tezuka menaruh dagu di bahu sang kekasih.

"Kau bisa membelinya di sini, tidak perlu sampai harus pergi ke Australia."

Tezuka membalas dengan ber-hmm ria. Tubuhnya rileks di belakang Fuji dan membuatnya tanpa sadar bersandar pada dada bidang tersebut. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka kecuali deru napas masing-masing. Kedua mata Fuji terpejam, dalam keheningan ia merasakan bibir lain menyentuh bibirnya lagi. Embusan napas lega terdengar setelah ciuman mereka berakhir.

"Syusuke, ada sesuatu... yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," ucap Tezuka pelan.

"Hm? Apa itu?" Fuji melirik namun tidak bisa melihat ekspresi yang dibuat lawan bicara.

Jantung Fuji kembali berdetak cepat. Ia bisa merasakan tangan kanan Tezuka melepas pelukannya, mengambil sesuatu dari kantung jeans yang dikenakannya sebelum meminta Fuji berbalik badan. Sekilas dirinya melihat benda berukuran kecil dan berwarna merah.

_Jangan bilang—tunggu, tunggu! Jangan terlalu berharap banyak padanya, Syusuke!_

Tangan kanannya digenggam dengan lembut oleh Tezuka. "Tanganmu gemetar," ucap pria itu seraya menahan tawa.

"U-uhm, entah kenapa suasananya berubah jadi serius," sahut Fuji, suaranya ikut gugup.

"Memang, ini adalah pembicaraan serius."

"Kau... tidak ingin... minta putus... kan?"

"Setelah apa yang kita lalui bersama? Tidak."

Sungguh, Fuji tidak berharap banyak sejak awal dengan hubungan mereka. Perasaannya bisa terbalas saja membuatnya bahagia. Itu lebih dari cukup begitu tahu cinta yang ia pendam sejak mereka masih SMP tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Terlebih dengan kenyataan bahwa Tezuka dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang cukup _strict _dan terlalu tradisional, bertolak belakang sekali dengan keluarganya.

Genggaman tangan Tezuka mengerat, membuat Fuji kembali sadar. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, berusaha menangkap apa yang sedang terjadi. Entah sejak kapan kekasihnya sudah bertekuk lutut di hadapannya bagai seorang pangeran yang mengajak putri kerajaan untuk berdansa dengannya.

"Ku-Kunimitsu, apa yang kau—"

"—Fuji Syusuke."

"A-apa?" Fuji semakin gugup dan tanpa sadar ingin melarikan diri.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Tezuka datar, tidak menyukai sikap Fuji yang satu ini.

Pria berambut panjang itu berusaha menenangkan diri dengan tersenyum walau gagal. "Kau tahu, aku tidak berharap banyak padamu sejak awal, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Aku sudah bersyukur kau mau bertahan satu tahun ini bersamaku, sungguh," ucap Fuji gemetar.

"Aku bertahan denganmu bukan tanpa arti. Kau juga tahu itu, Syusuke," balas Tezuka.

"...rasanya akan sulit melepasmu kalau kau seserius ini," bisik Fuji tidak berdaya.

"Makanya jangan lepaskan aku."

_Mana mungkin kulakukan kalau kau yang ingin pergi meninggalkanku lebih dulu... _Fuji menguatkan genggaman tangan kiri yang masih memegang buket dan ponselnya. Ia menundukkan kepala, tidak ingin bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata _hazel_ milik Tezuka.

"Syusuke, tatap mataku," pinta sosok itu serius.

Seolah sedang dihipnotis, Fuji menurut seraya membalas genggaman tangan mereka.

Tezuka tersenyum tulus padanya dan ia merasa akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa melihat senyum itu lagi di masa depan. Kepalanya menunduk, membuka kotak merah kecil kemudian memperlihatkan isinya pada Fuji. Apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya entah kenapa terasa nyata sekarang. Tapi mana mungkin 'kan...

"Syusuke, setelah impianku sebagai petenis profesional terwujud, hanya ada satu hal yang ingin kuwujudkan lagi."

No, no, no._ Kunimitsu, kau tidak serius, kan?_

Masih dengan ekspresi serius, Tezuka menatap Fuji. "Tapi aku membutuhkanmu untuk mewujudkannya."

_Kunimitsu... jangan—_

"Apa kau mau membantuku?"

Fuji berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Uhmm, tergantung apa yang kau pinta."

"Bantu aku, menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai maut memisahkan kita, Syusuke."

_Aa... Dia mengatakannya... _Isakan tangis terdengar keluar dari mulut Fuji dan tak mampu menahan tawa ketika melihat kekasihnya ikut meneteskan air mata. Tanpa berpikir ulang, ia pun mengangguk. Tezuka berdiri lalu memasangkan salah satu cincin dengan ukuran paling kecil ke jari manis Fuji. Pria itu mencium jemari bersematkan cincin perak sebelum memintanya ikut memasangkan cincin yang lain ke jarinya.

Dengan sedikit kesusahan, cincin perak tersebut melingkar di jari manis Tezuka. Fuji mengikuti apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya. Mereka saling pandang dan senyum tulus itu masih di sana.

Rasanya tak ada lagi pemandangan indah di matanya selain ekspresi Tezuka yang terlihat bahagia.

"Terima kasih kau bersedia membantuku, Syusuke," ucap Tezuka tulus.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih karena kau menginginkan orang sepertiku untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama," balas Fuji sebelum jatuh ke pelukan pria di depannya.

Ciuman lembut kembali mendarat di puncak kepalanya. Fuji mendongak menatap sosok Tezuka yang sudah mengikis jarak, perlahan bibir mereka bertemu. Tezuka melepas ciuman dan tanpa sadar Fuji mengejar. Tidak tahan melihat wajah merengut kekasihnya yang lucu, Tezuka menciumnya lagi namun kali ini dengan tempo lambat seolah sedang menikmati menu _dessert_ yang terasa manis di lidah.

Fuji mengikuti temponya. Ketika lidah Tezuka menjilat bibir bawahnya, ia membuka mulut, mempersilakannya menginvasi mulut untuk bergulat lidah dengannya. Genggaman tangan pada buket dan ponselnya menguat sebelum ciuman itu terhenti.

Tatapan predator dari mata Tezuka membuat tubuh Fuji bergetar. "Syusuke..."

Wajah Fuji yang memerah tampak menggoda. "Mau melanjutkan di kamar?"

"Itu yang kutunggu."

"Oh? Haha—hmmph!"

**~ Happily Ever After ~**

**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, FUJIIIIIIIIIIII! XD**

**Walaupun tahun ini gak ada tanggal 29 tapi seenggaknya bisa bikin kado ultah untukmu, my genius boy~ :* Tahun depan mudah-mudahan bisa bikin lagi dan upload di tgl 29 Februari! XD**

***makan makanan anjing itu diambil dari idiom bahasa mandarin**

**Saya gak mampu buat fanfic TezuFuji untuk event valentine, udah cukup OTP di fandom sebelah ya, haha. :') Gomennasai! #bow Semoga fanfic ini bisa mengobati~**

**ADA OMAKE-NYA!**

**Oke, bye bye!**

**CHAU!**

* * *

**~ OMAKE ~**

* * *

**Newsfeed Instagram...**

**tzkunimitsu **The mission is success.

**[**foto: tangan kiri Tezuka yang memperlihatkan cincin perak di jari manisnya menangkup tangan kanan Fuji, cahaya putih memantul di antara jemari Tezuka, terlihat jelas ada cincin yang sama melingkari di jari lain**]**

**fjsyusuke, eijumpboy, oishishuichiro, eryoumaofc **and 292,710 likes this

**eijumpboy **FINALLY DILAMAR! CONGRATS! Ditunggu undangannya~ (ゝω´･)b⌒

**atobekinggo **heh, kau memutuskan tidak jadi pecundang lagi? Jirou bilang, "Selamat!"

**rinshouta **selamat, Tezuka-samaaaaa! (ŐωŐ人) Akhirnya OTP saya mau nikaaaaah!

**tffan **kami mencium bau intim di foto itu... _jiiiiiiiiiiiii_~

**miracleinsea **suamiku akhirnya nikah sama yang lain... o(╥﹏╥)o Walau sakit, tapi aku bahagia~ lanjutkan!

**fjsyusuke **:') kapan foto ilegal ini diambil?

**tzkunimitsu ** fjsyusuke yours is mine, so what? :)

**perfectpairshipper **fuckyeah! Flirting di pagi hari setelah lamaran! (๑╹ڡ╹)╭ ～

**.**

**.**

**.**

**fjsyusuke **Mine is yours and yours is mine. Promise? :)

**[**foto: Fuji tersenyum dan duduk di pangkuan Tezuka sambil memamerkan cincin di kedua jari mereka, Tezuka sekilas mencium pipi Fuji namun tidak bisa menutupi senyum bahagia meski hanya wajah dari samping yang terlihat**]**

**tzkunimitsu, ykmrsei1, fjyuuta, skojiro, **and 107.229 likes this

**tzkunimitsu ** fjsyusuke promise.

**fjyuuta **congrats, aniki!

**ykmrsei1 **aw~ sndgen1rou rivalmu sudah, kamu kapan? :)

**maruibubbleboy **jangan kasih kode di sini ykmrsei1

**skojiro **lolol setelah bertahun-tahun cintanya dipendam dan sekarang dilamar （*´▽｀*） ditunggu undangannya fjsyusuke

**tezufujishipper **so sweet! Senyum bahagia Tezuka-sama terlihat jelas! ₍₍ ( ๑॔˃̶◡ ˂̶๑॓)◞ Itu Fuji-sama dipangku, mereka keliatan serasi banget~ Bikin envy~


End file.
